Ice Cream Miracle
by RedMoonby
Summary: Just two story of miracle and a ice cream. NAMJIN. VKOOK. Crack pair! GS! for uke.
1. 1 FULSOME

ICE CREAM MIRACLE

Cast :

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

OC

FF is mine. Ini murni dari otak gaje saya, tapi saya pinjem nama member BTS aja biar tokoh dalam FF ini bisa teridentifikasi /apaan sih/ #lupakanocehanauthor

WARNING!

Genderswitch! GS! Crack Pair! Typo(s)! Don't Like! Don't Read! If you a good reader, comment juseyo...

Backsound : iKON – My Type (in happy mode) #cuman_saran

Hope you enjoy! Happy reading~~~

.

.

.

.

.

Dua orang namja yang nampak sedang berdebat satu sama lain dengan cukup sengit. Satu namja bersurai blonde yang nampak sangat keras kepala dan berapi-api dan satu lagi namja dengan surai orange cerah yang nampak sudah lelah dan bosan mendengar ocehan lawan bicaranya hanya mendengus kesal dan memasang muka muram dan redup.

"Ya! Pabbo aniya? Oh Tuhan... apa salah hambamu yang super tampan ini, sampai-sampai kau berikan hamba hyung yang sangat keras kepala seperti makhluk di samping hamba ini" si surai orange berucap penuh dengan nada frustasi. Ia tak lagi memperdulikan tentang bahasa apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Persetan dengan aturan bahasa. Namja bersurai blonde yang ia panggil hyung ini sudah membuat mood makan siangnya hancur seketika.

"Hey, bocah... perhatikan bahasamu. Kau baru saja bicara _informal_ padaku, bahkan kau mengataiku pabbo, aku ini hyungmu! Kau itu yang pabbo!" sahut namja bersurai blonde tidak terima.

"Oh, hyung jebal... aku sangat lelah hari ini, ada tiga lagu yang harus kuselesaikan dari pukul tiga pagi tadi dan sekarang aku hanya ingin makan siang lalu pulang dan menggulung diriku di kasur sampai pagi!" namja bersurai orange cerah itu sudah benar-benar malas berdebat lagi.

Baiklah! Bukankan ini sangat sempurna? Berdiri di depan sebuah kedai, berdebat dengan orang keras kepala macam hyungnya ini dan menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat. Bukankah itu cukup sempurna untuk menghancurkan reputasiya sebagai komposer lagu di agensi yang cukup terkenal di Korea.

Ia baru saja selesai mengerjakan tiga lagu barunya setengah jam yang lalu, sekarang sudah pukul 2 siang, ia hanya ingin makan dan segera melesat ke kamar apartementnya untuk tidur. Namun dengan tidak elitnya, seorang bersurai blonde yang diakuinya _swag_ dan sangat jenius menariknya ke kedai ice cream di seberang jalan di selatan agensi mereka. Oh ayolah... seseorang sadarkan namja blonde hyung _kesayangannya_ ini, sebuah ice cream tidak akan bisa walau hanya mengganjal perut yang sedang lapar apalagi perutnya yang dari kemarin malam belum kemasukan asupan nutrisi, hanya sebotol air mineral.

"Tae-ah... aku tahu kau sedang lelah sekarang. Makanya karena aku termasuk hyung yang peduli dan baik, aku mengajakmu ke kedai _spesial_ ini. Ini bukan sekedar kedai biasa, disini punya ice cream spesial yang super enak dan pelayan-pelayannya sangat _ramah_ " ucap si surai blonde seraya memegang kedua bahu si namja berurai orange di depannya yang terlihat amat putus asa.

"Hyung, aku ini namja 21 tahun yang sedang lapar bukan anak sekolah dasar yang sedang ngambek meminta sebuah ice cream" balas Taehyung-namja dengan surai orange cerah itu-

"Ayolah, disini juga ada makanan walau hanya makanan ringan. Dan sungguh, ice creamnya sangat enak, Tae, kau harus mencobanya" namja blonde itu mencoba membujuk Taehyung yang masih terlihat enggan dengan aegyo yang err... menjijikan.

"Oh! Namjoon hyung, jangan lunturkan kewibawaan komposer ber-IQ 148 mu itu dengan aegyo yang sungguh ingin membuatku muntah. Aish... baiklah, terserah hyung saja, aku sudah cukup menjadi terkenal sebagai orang yang berdebat di depan kedai" ucap Taehyung final.

"Jinjja?! Hwaaa, Tae-ah... kau benar-benar dongsaeng yang sangat pengertian. Ayo aku yang traktir hari ini" ucap si surai blonde, Namjoon dan langsung membuka kedai dengan semangat.

Taehyung sempat terhenti dengan tulisan 'ICE CREAM MIRACLE' di atas pintu masuk kedai itu.

' _What the... Jangan bilang itu karena kedai ini membawa keberuntungan. Oh! Sama sekali tidak! Bahkan kedai ini adalah penyebab aku terkena banyak sial hari ini'_ batinnya marah merasa tertipu dengan tulisan itu.

Akhirnya Taehyungpun menyerah dan memilih mengikuti hyungnya yang sudah melesat ke dalam kedai dengan cengiran sumringah.

.

.

.

TBC

Otteyo~?

Masih anak bawang di ffn, jadi tolong review-nya...

Gumawo readers-nim~

With love, Rahma


	2. 2 CHESSY

NAMJIN AND VKOOK FF

Cast : Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

OC

Disclaimer : FF is mine. Ini murni dari otak gaje saya, tapi saya pinjem nama member BTS aja biar tokoh dalam FF ini bisa teridentifikasi /apaan sih/ #lupakanocehanauthor

WARNING!

Genderswitch! Crack Pair! Typo(s)! Don't Like! Don't Read! If you a good reader, comment juseyo...

Backsound : iKON – My Type (in happy mode) #cuman_saran

Hope you enjoy! Happy reading~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menempati salah satu meja paling ujung kedai ice cream _keajaiban_ itu, mereka-Namjoon dan Taehyung- langsung memanggil pelayan untuk memesan tentunya.

"Ya, Tuan mau pesan apa?" seorang yeoja bersurai coklat sepinggang datang dengan note dan bolpoint ditangannya dan langsung membuat Namjoon tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Jin-ah. Kita bertemu lagi, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Setelah menyadari suara berat yang berasal dari namja bersurai blonde itu, Seokjin-pelayan bersurai coklat sepinggang- segera membalas dengan senyuman yang tak kalah lebar.

"Hai, Namjoon-ssi. Senang bisa bertemu lagi. Aku baik seperti yang kau lihat. Ternyata benar kau akan mampir kesini lagi. Aku _senang._ Kau dan temanmu mau pesan apa?" tawar Seokjin sambil melirik kursi di samping Namjoon yang ditempati oleh namja dengan surai cukup aneh, berwarna orange yang tersenyum sedikit canggung.

 _'_ _mencolok sekali warna rambutnya'_ pikir Seokjin sambil membalas senyuman namja bersurai orange itu.

"Tidak usah memanggilku seperti itu, ini sudah kedua kalinya kita bertemu, panggil saja Namjoon atau mungkin oppa, itu kedengaran lebih baik. Oh ya, ini temanku, namanya Kim Taehyung, biasanya dipanggil Tae" perkataan Namjoon memecah kecanggungan.

"Oh, hai Tae... Taehyung" ucap Seokjin ramah sambil melambaikan tangannya sedikit pada Taehyung.

"Hai, Jin..." kata Taehyung ragu.

"Kim Seokjin" Jin menimpali.

"...Seokjin" Taehyung akhirnya tersenyum dan ikut melambaikan tangannya juga pada Seokjin.

"Nah, jika sudah saling mengenal kan enak... jadi tak perlu acara canggung-canggungan. Hehe..." ujar Namjoon diserati cengiran anehnya. Dibalas senyuman dari Taehyung dan Seokjin yang tadi memang merasa canggung satu sama lain.

"Oh, sampai lupa, kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Seokjin yang sadar apa tujuannya tadi berada di sini.

"Iya juga ya..." cengiran Namjoon seketika berubah menjadi seringaian tipis.

"Aku ice cream vanilla dengan taburan senyummu diatasnya"

Setelah Namjoon berucap, alhasil pipi Seokjin memerah dengan mata yang mengerjap lucu membuat Namjoon gemas dibuatnya. Taehyungpun hanya bisa mengernyit bingung.

"A-ah... Nam-namjoon apasih..." ucap Seokjin malu-malu.

Taehyung benar-benar bingung dibuatnya. _What the hell?!_ Kenapa terkesan ia sedang nonton drama _romance_ sekarang ini. Dan apa-apaan tadi kata-kata Namjoon yang super _chessy_ itu. Sungguh membuat mual. Ingatkan Taehyung jika dia sangat lapar sekarang.

"Ehem... jujur aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian, tapi aku sedang lapar, jadi tolong 3 porsi kentang goreng, 2 pancake rasa original dan ice ceam green tea" tukas Taehyung menghentikan acara pandang-pandangan dan senyum-senyuman dua makhluk dihadapannya yang nampak sedang... _kasmaran._

"Ba-baiklah... 3 porsi kentang goreng, 2 pancake original, satu ice cream green tea dan satu ice cream vanila..." ulang Seokjin sambil mencatat pesanan dan sesekali mencuri-curi pandang pada Namjoon.

"Dengan taburan senyum Kim Seokjin diatasnya!" sahut Namjoon cepat sukses membuat Seokjin langsung berbalik kebelakang dan lari kecil ke dapur untuk memberikan pesanan dengan senyum malu yang terus menghias bibir marunnya dan tolong jangan lupakan rona di pipinya yang nampak memerah sampai telinga.

"Ck! Hyung, kau memang sangat menjijikan jika sedang kasmaran" Taehyung berdecak malas karena melihat Namjoon tersenyum memperhatikan sosok Seokjin yang sudah mulai menghilang menuju dapur dengan binar penuh cinta dimatanya.

Apa Taehyung iri?

.

.

.

TBC

Balas review:

 **RonaTan :** mungkin maksudnya emang prolog, tapi aku pikir2 agak ancur gitu, jadi ya jadiin chap 1 aja. Nggk bakat bikin prolog2 yang bisa buat penasaraan, jadi yah... gitu deh. Makasih reviewnya...

 **Aiko Vallery :** Makasih... seneng klo nih ff gaje ada juga yang suka. hehe

.

Maaf klo updatenya lemot, maklum orang sibuk (?)

Aku makasih banget buat readers-nim yang udah repot-repot baca nih ff gaje, apalagi ada yang review, duh jadi terharu #nangisdipelukanjimin

Ini baru debut di ffn jadi klo ada salah2 tolong commentnya.

Gunawo~

With Love, Rahma.


	3. 3 ACCIDENT

NAMJIN AND VKOOK FF

Cast : Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

OC

Disclaimer : FF is mine. Ini murni dari otak gaje saya, tapi saya pinjem nama member BTS aja biar tokoh dalam FF ini bisa teridentifikasi /apaan sih/ #lupakanocehanauthor

WARNING!

Genderswitch! Crack Pair! Typo(s)! Don't Like! Don't Read! If you a good reader, comment juseyo...

Backsound : iKON – My Type (in happy mode) #cuman_saran

Hope you enjoy! Happy reading~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung! Berhentilah bertingkah seperti itu! Aish..." Taehyung berucap sambil sedikit menggebrak meja.

Bagaimana tidak bosan jika dari Seokjin pergi meninggalkan meja 10 menit lalu sampai sekarang, namja blonde di hadapannya ini hanya terus tersenyum sambil terfokus pada gerak-gerik Seokjin yang sedang melayani pelanggan lain di kedai itu. Yang dilihatnya pun, Seokjin sesekali melirik genit dan tersipu saat Namjoon mengerlingkan matanya.

Karena tersadar Taehyung sudah mulai bosan, Namjoonpun mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja bersurai orange di hadapannya.

"Seokjin itu cantik ya? Bukan, bukan! Tapi sangat cantik. Ya kan, Tae?"

Taehyung kira, Namjoon sudah sadar betul dari _acara-membayangkan-seokjin-nya_ , namun nyatanya... Ah, sungguh menyebalkan.

"Hn... Hyung, memangnya kapan kau bertemu dengannya pertama kali? Sepertinya kau sangat terpesona padanya? Apa kau bertemu di rumah seorang penyihir dan penyihir itu menyihirmu menjadi berlebihan seperti ini? Sungguh ajaib! Kau mendadak aneh hanya karena bertemu dengannya, apa jadinya jika kau jadi kekasihnya? Apa kau akan berubah menjadi komposer puitis dadakan yang penuh dengan kata-kata _chessy_ karena sihir magis seorang pelayan kedai ber- _name tag_ Kim Seokjin. Hah... Aku saja sudah mual membayangkannya" ucap Taehyung sarkatis. Mungkin ini efek dari perutnya yang sampai sekarang masih terlantar tak tersentuh makanan sedikitpun.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di kedai ini, kedai 'ICE CREAM MIRACLE'. Kupikir tidak salah pemilik kedai ini memberi nama seperti itu, karena kedai ini memang benar mengandung keajaiban. Biasanya aku lewat jalan utara agensi yang ramai dan padat, namun karena saat itu benar-benar terlihat macet dan sungguh memusingkan makanya aku pilih lewat jalan selatan. Aku sudah sangat lelah dan ingin segera pulang menikmati kasur empukku. Namun saat di depan kedai ini..."

FLASHBACK ON

Senin pagi pukul 10.00 saatnya jalan di pusat kota Seoul macet parah. Ribuan kendaraan memadati jalanan. Sehingga keadaan yang seperti dapat membuat seorang Kim Namjoon, komposer cukup ternama di suatu agensi pusing dibuatnya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan lagu barunya dan berniat untuk merilekskan tubuhnya yang penat dengan tidur di rumah-di apartementnya- Namun apa daya, keadaan jalan seperti ini membuatnya harus memutar dan lewat di jalan sebelah selatan agensinya yang cukup sepi. Ia belum pernah lewat sana dan tidak tahu dimana tepatnya jalan menuju apartementnya jika lewat jalan itu. Karena tekadnya untuk segera pulang dan istirahat sudah bulat, akhirnya Namjoonpun lewat di jalan itu.

Beberapa menit melintasi jalanan yang sepi dengan mobil _sport_ kebanggaannya, ia sempat terlena dengan sejuknya udara di jalan yang memang sepi itu. Sampai tiba-tiba...

CKITTT...

Oh tidak! Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk.

Sudah jalanan depan agensinya macet, ia harus memutar lewat jalan yang sepi seperti ini, dan sekarang ia malah menabrak seorang yeoja. Cobaan apa lagi yang Tuhan berikan padanya sekarang ini. Apa ia akan dilaporkan ke polisi dan mendekam di tempat menyebalkan yang disebut dengan _bui_? Atau dihakimi massa dan membuat wajah super tampannya hancur?

Pikiran Namjoon telah melayang kemana-mana.

"Ah, SIAL! Damn it!" geram Namjoon yang langsung keluar dari mobil untuk melihat yeoja yang baru saja ditabraknya.

Yeoja yang ditabrak Namjoon nampak masih terduduk di jalanan aspal dengan lutut yang terluka.

"Oh, Nona, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Namjoon langsung sambil membantu sang yeoja berdiri. Huh, Namjoon pikir ia telah menabrak yeoja ini, tapi Tuhan masih cukup sayang padanya ternyata.

Yeoja tadi hanya terluka sedikit di bagian lututnya. Saat sudah berdiri sempurna-walau salah satu kakinya harus sedikit ditekuk karena perih-, yeoja tadi langsung melihat kearah orang yang sudah menolongnya-sekaligus menabraknya-

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab yeoja tadi sedikit melepaskan dekapan Namjoon dan mencoba berdiri sendiri dengan normal.

.

.

tbc

Aigooo...

Makasih kak **Aiko Vallery** buat reviewnya (lagi)

Maaf klo ceritanya agak maksa gitu alurnya.

Jadi di setiap chap-nya aku kasih judul gitu deh sekarang #sok2an biar readers pada tahu chap ini tuh isinya ttg apa /halah/\

AND, THE LAST AND VERY IMPORTANT...

H

A

P

P

Y

3rd

A

N

N

I

V

E

R

S

A

R

Y

to Uri Bangtan.

Kya... #tiuptrompetbarengbwi udah 3 tahu ternyata, nggk kerasa 3 tahun terakhir ini yang udah buat hidup ARMY lbh berwarna. Aku seneng bisa jadi bagian dari ARMY. Dan selalu bangga bisa kasih tahu sama orang2 klo "Aku ARMY"

Semoga uri Bangtan lbh sukses lagi dan makin banyak penghargaan berupa apapun untuk kedepannya. Dan pastinya ttp sayang sama ARMY. Karna ada BANGTAN itu berarti ada ARMY.

YEY!

Oker cukup segini aja deh, semoga cerita aku masih bisa dibaca ya... maaf klo banyak kekurangan, namanya juga masih anak bawang.

Makasih buat readers yang udah niatin review dan makasih yang udah mau repot2 baca ff gaje ini.

Gumawo~

With love, Rahma


	4. 4 MIRACLE BEGIN

NAMJIN AND VKOOK FF

Cast : Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Disclaimer : FF is mine. Ini murni dari otak gaje saya, tapi saya pinjem nama member BTS aja biar tokoh dalam FF ini bisa teridentifikasi /apaan sih/ #lupakanocehanauthor

WARNING!

GS! CRACK! Typo(s)! DLDR!

If you a good reader, review juseyo...

Backsound : iKON – My Type (in happy mode) #cuman_saran

Hope you enjoy! Happy reading~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. Ia baru sadar yang ditabraknya ini ternyata bukan seorang yaoja, melainkan bidadari yang jatuh dari kayangan dan datang di dunia untuk mendampingnya *oke! bisakah seseorang sadarkan Namjoon*

Wajahnya putih dan cantik, kulitnya halus dan terasa lembut bahkan surai coklatnya itu tergerai begitu sempurna.

"Emm... maaf, saya baik-baik saja. Apa Tuan ada yang terluka?" menyadari tatapan Namjoon yang sulit dimengerti, yaoja itu berucap dan mengamati Namjoon dari atas sampai bawah. Siapa tahu, karena kecerobohannya yang menyebrang jalan tanpa memperhatikan keadaan jalanan, orang dihadapannya ini jadi kesal atau terluka mungkin.

"A-ah... tidak, aku baik. Apa kau benar benar baik-baik saja? Mau kuantar kedokter? Lututmu terluka..." ucap Namjoon prihatin melihat lutut yeoja itu yang tergores kemulusannya karena bergesekan dengan aspal jalanan yang cukup panas.

"Tidak perlu, Tuan. Saya baik-baik saja, lagipula saya sedang bekerja. Maaf tadi saya menyebrang sembarangan dan membuat Tuan kaget sehingga hampir menabrak saya"

"Tidak. Ini bukan salahmu seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena tidak memperhatikan jalan. Jujur, hari ini aku sangat lelah. Maafkan aku"

"Ya, Tuan saya mengerti. Apa Tuan sedang lelah hari ini? Kalau boleh memberi saran, mungkin Tuan bisa mampir ke kadai di sebelah sana. Itu tempat saya bekerja. Tuan bisa menikmati ice cream yang sangat manis. Hal yang manis biasanya membangkitkan mood dan menghilangkan rasa lelah dan penat" ujar yeoja itu seraya mengambil bungkusan hitam yang tadi nampak tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Jujur saja, Namjoon itu tidak terlalu suka pada sesuatu yang manis, apalagi ice cream. Tapi jika ice cream yang bisa membuatnya dekat dengan yeoja ini, tentu saja ia tidak keberatan sama sekali singgah sebentar disana.

"Boleh. Kebetulan aku cukup menyukai sesuatu yang manis. Ice cream mungkin cocok disaat seperti ini" Namjoon segera berujar dan menyeringai tipis yang tentu saja tidak disadari oleh yeoja itu.

"Benarkah? Jika begitu, Tuan bisa langsung ke kedai itu dan memesan ice cream disana. Saya akan membuang ini dulu disana" ujar yeoja bersurai coklat sepinggang yang segera dibalas anggukan oleh Namjoon.

 _'_ _Ternyata ia mau membuang sampah. Hehe...'_ batin Namjoon merasa konyol.

Setelah yeoja itu membuang sampah, Namjoon langsung masuk ke mobilnya dan memarkirkannya tepat di depan kedai tempat yeoja bersurai coklat itu bekerja.

Syukurlah jalanan memang sedang sepi-atau memang selalu sepi-, sehingga Namjoon tidak perlu kawatir ia akan dimaki oleh pengguna jalan yang lewat karena ia cukup lama menghentikan mobilnya di tengah jalan saat ia menolong-dan menabrak- seorang yeoja tadi.

Namjoon terus membuntuti si yeoja yang mulai menuju kedai tempat ia bekerja. Saat tepat didepan kedai itu, Namjoon berhenti dan sedikit mengernyit saat membaca tulisan cukup besar di atas pintu masuk kedai. 'ICE CREAM MIRACLE'

"Kedai ini diberi nama seperti itu dengan harapan agar setiap orang yang lewat di depan kedai bahkan mau singgah dan mencicipi ice cream di kedai ini akan diberi keajaiban di hari itu juga" Pernyataan si yeoja yang melihat Namjoon yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oh..." Namjoon hanya ber-oh ria dan mulai berjalan memasuki kedai itu.

Dia pikir, nama kedai ini sangat unik dan aneh. Tapi saat ia menyadari apa yang terjadi hari ini, ia memang harus mengakui jika kedai ini membawa keajaiban sehingga harinya tidak terlalu buruk.

Namjoon itu sangat jenius, semua jalan pikirannya selalu dipenuhi hal-hal yang logis dan _rasional._ Kecuali saat ia mengarang lagu, diluar itu ia pasti menyangkal hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengan _keajaiban_ yang bersifat _irrasional_ menurutnya.

Namun sekarang, ia bahkan mulai berpikir bahwa _keajaiban_ itu benar-benar ada. Persetan dengan pikiran _rasional-_ nya.

Ia berpikir ini sungguh _keajaiban_.

Keajaiban karena jalan yang biasa ia lewati macet parah dan ia harus melewati jalanan sepi di selatan agensinya.

Keajaiban karena ia terlena dengan udara sejuk sehingga menabrak seorang yeoja bidadari cantik.

Keajaiban karena ia tadi sedikit berbohong jika ia cukup menyukai sesuatu yang manis dan berakhir dengan duduk dikedai dengan menyantap satu mangkok ice cream.

Keajaiban karena ice cream vanilla yang sedang disantapnya bisa membuatnya mengenal Kim Seokjin-yang dianggapnya sebagai yeoja bidadari-

Keajaiban karena rasa lelahnya menguap seketika diganti dengan perasaan bahagia karena senyuman manis Seokjin.

Keajaiban karena sekarang kontak Seokjin telah tersimpan di _handphone_ -nya.

Keajaiban karena terakhir Seokjin tersenyum padanya dan mengucapkan 'aku akan menghubungimu nanti'.

Keajaiban karena seorang Kim Namjoon sekarang bisa pulang dan tidur lelap dengan salam selamat malam dari Seokjin.

Kajaiban karena ia lewat dan singgah di 'ICE CREAM MIRACLE'

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

TBC

.

.

.

Haloha~ readers-nim, maaf atas keterlambatan ff gaje ini. Apa ada yang kangen sama ff-nya /krik2/ ato sama rahma /plak/lupakan/

Maaf, klo apdateku itu gaje, karena emang dasarnya aku bukan author handal yang bisa konsisten sama karyanya...

Akhir2 ini banyak kegiatan ramadhan di skolah maupun di rumah jadi ya... ff terabaikan /nyari pahala gituuhh ceritanya.../

Aku tahu ini telat banget tapi daripada nggk ngucapin jadi ya-

Selamat Menjalankan Ibadah Puasa buat readers-nim yang menjalankan, semoga lancar dan puasanya diterima disisi-Nya. Amiiiin...

Makasih buat kakak2 readers yang masih setia ngikutin ff gaje ini, apalagi yang kasih review, pokoknya insya allah dapet kecupan satu2 dari Taetae /dalam mimpi/

Karena nggk ada gading yg nggk retak, jadi maafin klo ada bagian dari ff ini yang nggk berkenan dihati readers-nim ato banyak kesalahannya.

 _And the last..._

 _With Love,_ Rahma.


	5. 5 SOMEONE SPECIAL

~ICE CREAM MIRACLE~

Main Cast : KNJ/KSJ/KTH/JJK of BTS

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Drama

Lenght : 5 of ...

Summary : Just two story of miracle and a ice cream

Disclaimer : FF is mine. Ini murni dari otak gaje saya, tapi saya pinjem nama member BTS aja biar tokoh dalam FF ini bisa teridentifikasi /apasih/

WARNING!

GS! CRACK! Typo(s)! DLDR!

Backsound : iKON – My Type #cumansaran

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eonnie, kenapa kau masih berdiri disini?" ujar Jungkook, yeoja bergigi kelinci dengan rambut raven sebahunya yang melihat Seokjin yang masih diam berdiri sambil membawa nampan berisi 3 porsi kentang goreng, 2 pancake, satu ice cream green tea dan satu ice cream vanila.

Karena merasa tidak direspon, Jungkook sedikit mendekat pada Seokjin dan berbicara cukup keras tepat di depan telinga yeoja berambut coklat itu.

"Eonnie!" teriak Jungkook membuat Seokjin terlonjak dan hampir menjatuhkan nampannya.

"Ya! Jeon Jungkook, apa kau mau membuatku mati muda karena serangan jantung?!" Seokjin berucap sambil bersungut marah karena kelakuan rekan kerjanya-yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik _kesayangannya_ -

"Apa kau mau tanggung jawab jika semua pesanan ini jatuh ke lantai? Ha?!"

"Maafkan aku Jin Eonnie, siapa suruh dari tadi hanya diam disini? Bukankah kau harusnya mengantarkan pesanan itu?"

Oh iya! Mengingat pesanan yang sedang ada ditangannya, Seokjin jadi teringat oleh Namjoon. Uh, namja blonde itu benar-benar membuatnya salah tingkah. Apalagi dengan semua kata-kata puitis si komposer jenius itu. Membuat ribuan kupu-kupu di perutnya berterbangan dan membuatnya ingin ikut terbang juga. *kau mulai berlebihan seperti Namjoon, Seokjin...*

"Em... Jungkook bisakah kau saja yang mengantar pesanan ini kemeja di ujung yang ditempati dua namja itu."

"Hah?! Kenapa bukan eonni saja?" tanya Jungkook bingung.

"Ayolah, Kookie. Bantu eonnimu ini" ujar Seokjin sambil ber-aegyo *benar-benar satu hati dengan Namjoon*

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu-"

"Gumawo. Kookie, kau memang benar-benar baik dan cantik" potong Seokjin cepat dan langsung melesat ke dapur

Jungkook hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Apa-apaan eonninya itu, berucap girang seperti itu memangnya siapa dua namja disana? Apa seorang teroris? Jungkook mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menepis pikiran anehnya. Ia meyakinkan diri bahwa dua namja itu orang baik-baik.

Sebentar...

Namja? Apa itu namja yang...? Oh, jadi rupanya itu namja yang diceritakan eonninya, yang beberapa hari lalu bertemu dengan Seokjin, yang sangat tampan, tinggi dan berambut blonde. Pantas saja eonninya bertingkah aneh setelah menerima pesanan dari meja _itu._ Huh, ia berhasil menyelamatkan eonninya dari pipi yang memerah padam dan tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Seokjin dan Jungkook tinggal di satu apartement kalau ingin tahu.

Namja berambut blonde itu ternyata benar mampu menjerat eonninya sampai Seokjin eonni _kesayangannya_ salah tingkah. Tapi hanya yang berambut blonde, lalu yang berambut orange cerah itu...

 _'_ _tampan juga'_ pikir Jungkook melihat namja bersurai orange yang sedang duduk dengan raut wajah lelah dan... lapar.

"Oh, iya! Aku harus mengantar pesanan. Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Aku pasti membuat _nya_ menunggu"

Jungkook segera tersadar dan segera berlari kecil menuju dua namja yang ia akui tampan itu. _'apalagi yang bersurai orange cerah itu'_ batin Jungkook sambil tersenyum mendekati meja itu.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Buat sekilas info aja, aku buat perkenalan ceritanya jadi beda. Aku tambahin rate, genre, summary sama lenght-nya. Aku juga buat namanya jadi singkatan gitu, nggk ngaruh sih sebenernya tapi lebih kece aja menurutku /plak/ Semoga nggk ganggu ya, readers-nim.

Oh ya, rambut mereka itu anggep aja pas eranya just one day ya... soalnya entah kenapa klo baca cowok blonde ato platina itu mesti jatuhnya ke rapmon. Klo yang rambut orange, mencolok, ganteng dan bikin gakuku itu mesti kepikirannya taetae. Apalagi raven, pasti langsung kepikiran sama uri lovely bunny, uri golden maknae yang plg imut sejagat, dedek Kookie~ Klo buat mami jinnie, em... anggep aja coklat yah, soalnya klo rambutnya coklat tuh kayaknya sesuai gitu sama image malaikatnya /apasih/lupakan/

Mian, readers-nim atas kegajeanku dan ff ini.

Sekali lagi makasih udah mau tetep stay sama ff abal ini, kakak2 readers. Kak **Aiko Vallery, RonaTan, cookingseokjin** gumawo reviewnya. Aku bener2 respect banget buat yang udah mau review, follow, favorite. Neomu neomu gumawoyo~ #diciumJiminsatu2

Ini ff word-nya jadi banyak perasaan cuma gara2 ocehan gak penting aku deh..hehe.. mian mian /bungkuk90derajat/

 _And the last..._

 _With Love,_ Rahma.


	6. 6 FIRST IMPRESSION

~ICE CREAM MIRACLE~

Main Cast : KNJ/KSJ/KTH/JJK of BTS

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Drama

Lenght : 6 of ...

Summary : Just two story of miracle and a ice cream

Disclaimer : FF is mine. Ini murni dari otak gaje saya, tapi saya pinjem nama member BTS aja biar tokoh dalam FF ini bisa teridentifikasi /apasih/

WARNING!

GS! CRACK! Typo(s)! DLDR!

Backsound : iKON – My Type #cumansaran

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Permisi, Tuan. Ini pesanannya" ujar Jungkook yang sudah sampai di meja ujung tempat meja dua namja tampan itu.

"I..."

Taehyung melongo melihat seorang yeoja bertubuh ramping dengan rambut raven sebahu yang sangat menawan, dan jangan lupakan senyum manisnya yang menampakkan gigi kelincinya. Tunggu, gigi kelinci?

 _'_ _imutnya...'_ batin Taehyung melihat Jungkook dari ujung kaki sampai puncak kepalanya.

"I-iya. Terima kasih"

Taehyung masih terpesona dengan pemandangan di depannya. Sungguh cantik dan... _imut._

"Hey! Tae, jangan melihatnya seperti itu, kau bisa terjerat nanti" kata Namjoon menyadarkan Taehyung yang tampak diam membeku melihat calon adik iparnya. Jungkook itu adik sepupu Seokjin, karena itu mereka berbeda marga tapi Jungkook sangat dekat dengan Seokjin.

Saat Namjoon menanyakan tentang keluarga, saudara dan teman pada Seokjin, yeoja bersurai coklat itu tidak lupa menyelipkan nama Jungkook didalamnya. Mereka-Seokjin dan Jungkook- selalu saling terbuka dan menceritakan masalah satu sama lain, termasuk masalah _cinta._

"Hi, Jeon Jungkook. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Namjoon sebelum Jungkook pergi setelah menaruh pesanannya di meja dengan rapi.

Namjoon memasang senyum lebar saat menyapa Jungkook–calon adik iparnya-

"O-oh, Hai Namjoon Oppa. Aku baik. Bagaimana dengan oppa?" balas Jungkook canggung. Ia baru pertama bertemu Namjoon, tapi ia sudah kenal Namjoon semenjak Seokjin mulai menceritakan tentang si blonde tampan itu.

"Tentu sangat baik. Rupanya _dia_ sudah menceritakan tentangku pada adik imutnya ini. Apakah aku begitu mempesona bagi _nya_? Oh... aku tersanjung. Tapi dimana _dia_?" tanya Namjoon bangga.

"Oh... jinjja. Hyung, kenapa kau itu sangat percaya diri? Itu memuakkan. Cepatlah makan dan kita segera kembali!" titah Taehyung yang tidak tahan dengan tingkah hyungnya itu. Ia lalu menyantap pesanannya dan mengabaikan pembicaraan antara dua orang dihadapannya. Tapi matanya tak bisa lepas melirik Jungkook yang sedang memasang pose canggung yang sangat imut.

"Santailah, Tae, aku hanya menanyakan keberadaan bidadari cantikku itu" ucap Namjoon enteng.

"Hn... terserahlah" Taehyung pasrah dan kembali menyendokkan ice cream lalu dipindah kemulutnya.

Jungkook terkikik geli melihat tingkah dua namja didepannya ini. Sungguh unik. Yang satu sangat ekspresif dan satunya lagi dingin seperti es ' _tapi menarik'_.

"Jin Eonni sedang banyak pekerjaan di dapur"

"Oh, begitu. Yasudah sampaikan saja salamku padanya. Dari Namjoonie tampan untuk Seokjinie yang cantik" kata Namjoon memasang pose _sok_ imut yang membuat Taehyung ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya sekarang juga.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu, oppa..."

Jungkook berpamitan dengan sopan dan melempar senyum pada Namjoon, segera pergi dari meja _aneh_ itu. Tak lupa tersenyum sangat manis pada Taehyung yang mampu membuat Taehyung tertegun.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Untuk membalas keleletan aku makanya ini diapdate dua langsung deh. Semoga readers-nim tetep suka ya...

Karena dichap sebelumnya aku udah cuap2 panjang kali lebar, jadi di chap ini aku cuma pengen ngomong banyak terimakasih buat yg udah review, follow dan favorite. semoga tetep suka deh sama ff abal satu ini.

 _An the last..._

 _With Love,_ Rahma


	7. 7 HIDE PLAN PART I

~ICE CREAM MIRACLE~

Main Cast : KNJ/KSJ/KTH/JJK of BTS

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Drama

Lenght : 7 of ...

Summary : Just two story of miracle and a ice cream

Disclaimer : FF is mine. Ini murni dari otak gajeku, tapi aku pinjem nama member BTS aja biar tokoh dalam FF ini bisa teridentifikasi /apasih/

WARNING!

GS! CRACK! Typo(s)! DLDR!

Backsound : iKON – My Type #cumansaran

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo, Tae kita kembali!" ucapan Namjoon menyentak Taehyung yang masih melamun dengan pikirannya yang melayang kemana-mana.

Setelah Jungkook kembali tadi, ia masih saja memikirkannya. Sungguh sangat menyenangkan memikirkan seseorang seperti Jungkook. Ia tak tahu ini perasaan apa, tapi yang jelas ia merasa ingin menuangkan tentang seorang Jungkook ke dalam lagu buatannya nanti. Jungkook itu sangat menarik, membuat dadanya berdegub dan rasanya ia ingin terus tersenyum sepanjang hari.

Menyadari panggilan Namjoon, Taehyungpun langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan segera mengikuti Namjoon ke kasir. Setelah selesai membayar, Namjoon menyadari arah pandangan Taehyung yang berputar-putar mencari seseorang. Mereka masih di depan kasir, sebenarnya Namjoon ingin langsung melesat tanpa memperdulikan Taehyung, tapi ia masih seorang hyung yang baik saat ini.

"Tae-ah, ada apa? Mencari siapa?"

Taehyung langsung tergagap menyadari Namjoon yang ternyata memperhatikannya.

"Ti-tidak a-aku hanya... hanya sedang mencari inspirasi untuk laguku" ucap Taehyung asal sambil menggaruk leher belakannya yang tidak gatal.

"Haha... kau itu lucu sekali, tadi memaki-maki sewaktu kuajak kesini, tapi sekarang kau malah mencari inspirasi ditempat _anak sekolah dasar_ seperti yang kau bilang tadi. Memangnya ada artis BigHit yang ingin comeback dengan tema _kisah kedai anak sekolah dasar_?" tanya Namjoon dengan nada meledek diselingi tawanya yang sedikit menggema di kedai sederhana ice cream itu.

"Bukan seperti itu, Hyung, aku ingin membuat lagu untuk koleksiku sendiri bukan untuk artis BigHit. Aku juga tidak akan membuat lagu tentang _kedai anak sekolah dasar_ seperti yang kau bilang, bukan tentang kedai ini tapi tentang sesuatu yang ada di kedai ini" jelas Taehyung membuat Namjoon memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Jangan bilang kau mulai percaya dengan keajaiban kedai ini? Oh, pasti iyakan?! Tentu, aku kan sudah memberitahunya padamu. Tapi keajaiban apa yang kau dapat disini?" Namjoon menyilangkan dua tangannya di depan dada.

"Siapa nama yeoja kelinci tadi?" bukannya menjawab, Taehyung malah balik bertanya.

"Siapa? Adik sepupu Seokjin tadi?" Taehyung mengangguk sekilas.

"Jeon Jungkook. Bukankah kau tadi juga mendengarnya, ada apa dengannya? Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu?"

Namjoon heran, selama ini Taehyung tidak pernah tertarik pada yeoja manapun. Bahkan pada artis-artis BigHit yang sudah pasti cantik dan menggoda. Ia tidak sedikitpun melirik ataupun mendekatinya. Setahu Namjoon, Taehyung itu belum pernah menceritakan tentang seorang yeoja apalagi sampai menanyakan seorang yeoja yang baru saja ditemuinya. Itu terasa aneh, tapi... sepertinya Namjoon mengerti. Ia tidak bodoh untuk membaca mata Taehyung yang terus melirik Jungkook dengan pandangan yang berbeda, dengan pandangan _suka_.

"Jangan-jangan kau... suka padanya ya?" ucap Namjoon berniat menggoda Taehyung. Namun dia tak ambil pusing, toh yang dikatakan Namjoon juga sepertiya tidak sepenuhnya salah. Ia memang tertarik pada Jungkook dan mungkin juga _menyukainya_. Ia langsung saja memasang rectangle smile khas Kim Taehyung dan melangkah keluar kedai dengan segala pikiran yang dipenuhi yeoja kelinci itu.

Namjoon menyeringai tipis dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

 _'_ _Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku. Pandangan matamu menjelaskan semuanya, Tae. Aku senang kau bisa membuka hati pada seseorang dan aku berharap semoga keajaiban kedai ini menyertaimu sampai mendapatkan seorang Jeon Jungkook, yang terbaik untukmu'_ kata Namjoon dalam hati dan tersenyum lebar setelahnya.

.

TBC

.

.

Annyeong~ /krik2/krik2/

Masih ada yang nunggu ff gaje satu ini? /krik2/

Maafin ya readers-nim, karena ini akhir2 bulan puasa jadi aku lagi getol2-nya nyari pahala /halah/alesan/

Sebenernya chap. ini udah aku update kemaren2 tapi karena ERROR dan masalah yang menghadang lainnya /ciaelah/ jadinya ketunda deh... mian, ne?

Btw, makasih juga buat yang udah nunggu nih ff gaje ato bahkan yang review, fav sama follow, pokoknya makasih banget deh.

Oh ya, beberapa review aku bales lewat PM ya... /biar nggk ribet/

Sekedar info aja, chap. HIDE PLAN ini dibagi jadi 2 part, yang satu ini TaeTae side-nya /yah... bisa dibilang gitu/

 _And the last..._

 _With Love,_ Rahma.


	8. 8 HIDE PLAN CHAP II

~ICE CREAM MIRACLE~

Main Cast : KNJ/KSJ/KTH/JJK of BTS

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Drama

Lenght : 8 of ...

Summary : Just two story of miracle and a ice cream

Disclaimer : FF is mine. Ini murni dari otak gajeku, tapi aku pinjem nama member BTS aja biar tokoh dalam FF ini bisa teridentifikasi /apasih/

WARNING!

GS! CRACK! Typo(s)! DLDR!

Backsound : iKON – My Type #cumansaran

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia melihat Seokjin berjalan menuju pintu sambil membawa tas kecil berwarna pink cerah yang disampirkan disalah satu bahunya.

"Jin-ah!" panggilannya membuat Seokjin menoleh.

"Namjoon, kau masih disini?" Seokjin berbalik berjalan menuju Namjoon.

"Ya. Kau sendiri mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin pulang, hari ini aku hanya mengambil setengah hari karena aku ingin belanja kebutuhan bulanan"

Kedai ice cream tempat Seokjin bekerja memang tidak terlalu mewah dan besar jadi pegawainya bisa ijin untuk hal-hal macam itu. Lagipula pegawai di kedai ini cukup banyak untuk mengurus dapur dan melayani pelanggan, jadi tidak masalah jika ada seorang yang ijin seperti ini.

"Oh... benarkah? Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita jalan bersama, kebetulan aku juga ingin membeli beberapa minuman untuk teman membuat lagu"

Tentu saja Namjoon menggunakan jurus andalannya dengan berbohong bahwa ia ingin membeli beberapa minuman. Bahkan di kulkas Namjoon masih terdapat 10 botol cola, 5 minuman dengan kadar alkohol rendah dan beberapa kotak jus segar. ' _Tak apalah berbohong demi kebaikan, jika itu menguntungkan pastinya tidak masalah'_ pikir Namjoon.

"Oh... baiklah. Pasti sangat melelahkan ya menjadi seorang komposer sepertimu"

"Yah, begitulah... Khajja!" seru Namjoon seraya menggandeng tangan Seokjin keluar dari kedai. Yang digandeng hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan pipinya yang sudah menyerupai tomat sekarang.

.

TBC

.

.

Serasa kaya drabble gini ya? Ya nggk sih? /hehe/tertawa nista bareng hobie/

Em... gimana ya? Bingung mau ngomong apa, soalnya Rapmon side-nya emang cuma kepikiran segini aja.

Klo ada yang mau protes karena kependekan (banget), aku nggk bisa tanggung jawab /ditabok/

Tapi semoga di chap depan bakal lebih memuaskan /semoga~/

Makasih buat yang selalu ngikutin dan baca fic gaje ini. Yang review, fav sama follow makasih tanpa henti deh... semoga aku bisa bales lewat PM ya~

 _The last..._

 _With Love,_ Rahma


	9. 9 MIRACLE OF LOVE

~ICE CREAM MIRACLE~

Main Cast : KNJ/KSJ/KTH/JJK of BTS

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Drama

Lenght : 9 of ...

Summary : Just two story of miracle and a ice cream

Disclaimer : FF is mine. Ini murni dari otak gajeku, tapi aku pinjem nama member BTS aja biar tokoh dalam FF ini bisa teridentifikasi /apasih/

WARNING!

GS! CRACK! Typo(s)! DLDR!

Backsound : iKON – My Type #cumansaran

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu jadi sore terindah di hidup Seokjin. Bekerja setengah hari untuk ijin berbelanja dan berakhir dengan Namjoon yang mengajaknya ke taman yang ditumbuhi banyak bunga dengan semerbak bau wangi kesukaan Seokjin.

Tadi saat selesai berbelanja di supermarket dekat kedai, mereka tidak langsung pulang, Namjoon menawarkan pada Seokjin untuk berjalan-jalan terlebih dahulu dan menikmati suasana kota Seoul saat senja yang manis. Seokjin tentu tak bisa menolak, lagipula dia sama sekali tak keberatan, diajak untuk berkeliling dunia pun dia mau asalkan itu dengan namja bersurai blonde didekatnya ini.

Seokjin segera medudukan diri dikursi panjang taman dengan Namjoon disampingnya. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing sambil menatap langit senja yang sudah menyembunyikan cahayanya. Mereka terlalu senang dengan hari ini, sampai tak bisa diungkapkan dalam kata-kata.

Jalan bersama orang yang kita sayangi, apalagi yang lebih membahagiakan dari itu, sampai-sampai mereka tak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan, untuk sekedar berterimakasih dengan sebuah sore yang amat berkesan. Ini bukan hanya sekedar rasa terima kasih, tapi sebuah rasa yang lebih indah dan murni mengalahkan aliran Sungai Han yang tenang namun dalam menyimpan berbagai makna yang mendalam pula. Seperti yang mereka rasakan; indah, murni dan amat dalam. Sebuah perasaan... _cinta._

Sadar akan sesuatu, membuat Namjoon tersadar dari lamunannya pada langit merah senja nan eksotis itu. Hari ini memang sangat berkesan, walau hanya berbelanja, berjalan bersama, berbicara biasa, tertawa ringan dan sedikit merona didalamnya, namun itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat seorang komposer kaya ide sekelas Namjoon kehilangan sihir magis kata-katanya dalam sekejap hanya dengan menatap mata coklat indah seorang bidadari sangat cantik dihadapannya.

Hari ini memang hari terbaik dalam hidupnya, berawal dari 'ICE CREAM MIRACLE' yang penuh dengan keajaiban sehingga membuat harinya seindah ini. Tinggal menyempurnakannya dengan sebuah pengakuan yang harus diucapkan dengan tersurat, jelas dan membuat yeoja disampingnya ini menjadi miliknya.

Namjoon berbalik menghadap Seokjin dan membuat Seokjin juga berbalik menatapnya.

"Jin-ah... aku memang punya berjuta kata puitis seperti yang kau tahu, tapi dalam hal _ini_ aku tak begitu ahli mengungkapkannya" Namjoon menjeda dengan berdehem sebentar dan menarik napasnya panjang.

"Aku menyukaimu, menyayangimu, mencintaimu dan apalah nama perasaan itu, yang jelas aku ingin menjadikanmu seseorang yang berarti dihidupku dan membuatku juga bermakna untukmu. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Namjoon menghembuskan napasnya lega. Rentetan kata-kata _chessy_ yang keluar tadi cukup membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya, membuatnya ingin langsung menangkup wajah Seokjin dan mengecup _plump-_ nya lembut penuh perasaan.

"Te-tentu, Nam-namjoon..." balas Seokjin sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa gugup berlebihan dan irama jantungnya yang tak bernada itu membuat pipinya dipenuhi warna merah pekat, membuatnya terlihat makin cantik dan _menggoda._

"Saranghae, chagiya..." ucap Namjoon menggenggam hangat tangan Seokjin yang sudah terasa dingin karena menahan gugup yang hampir membuat dirinya meledak.

"Nado saranghae, Namjoonie~"

Namjoon segera merengkuh tubuh ramping Seokjin dalam pelukannya, menatapnya dan menyatukan bibirnya lembut pada _plump_ milik Seokjin yang terasa sangat manis dan lembut. Hanya ciuman penuh perasaan, penuh cinta dan membuatnya menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing yang tak dapat diungkapkan dalam lisan.

Hari ini sebuah keajaiban telah terbukti, menyertai kisah mereka dari awal pertemuan sampai disatukan dalam suatu ikatan suci nan indah yang dinamakan _cinta._ Sebuah perasaan saling mengerti, saling menjaga, saling mempertahankan dan saling mengasihi satu sama lain, memberi rasa nyaman. Harapan yang ada dalam pikiran dan hati mereka hanya agar dapat selalu bersama dan saling mengisi, menerima kelebihan dan kelemahan dengan senang hati, mengingatkan serta menjaga perasaan masing-masing diikat dalam satu ikatan berlambang kepercayaan.

Inilah keajaiban yang menyertai kisah mereka. Sangat indah.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END OF NAMJIN maksudnya~

Otte? Mau sampek sini aja ato lanjut?

.

 _Last..._

 _With Love_ , Rahma


	10. 10 A SONG FOR YOU

~ICE CREAM MIRACLE~

Main Cast : KNJ/KSJ/KTH/JJK of BTS

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Drama

Lenght : 10 of ...

Summary : Just two story of miracle and a ice cream

Disclaimer : FF is mine. Ini murni dari otak gajeku, tapi aku pinjem nama member BTS aja biar tokoh dalam FF ini bisa teridentifikasi /apasih/

WARNING!

GS! CRACK! Typo(s)! DLDR!

Backsound : iKON – My Type #cumansaran

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja dengan rambut orange mencolok sedang memandang bangga karya ditangannya. Di ruangan yang didominasi warna silver dengan banyak tempelan artis namja dan yeoja yang sedang berpose untuk peluncuran album baru mereka. Beberapa alat musik yang sangat cukup untuk menciptakan sebuah deretan irama merdu nan indah yang biasa orang kenal dengan nama lagu. Terdapat dua tempat duduk dan dua meja kerja yang tersusun dengan rapi salah satunya, dan yang satunya lagi-yang ditempati namja itu- sudah tak dapat dikatakan rapi lagi, tumpukan kertas berserakan ditambah lagi beberapa buku lagu yang tak tersusun lagi ditempat semulanya.

Sungguh suatu karya yang membutuhkan pengorbanan tempat. Ia harap karyanya tak mengecewakan, setelah ia harus korbankan tempatnya yang semula bersih dan rapi menjadi miniatur kapal pecah dalam ruang kerja.

Namja itu sedang duduk dikursi kerjanya, menatap dengan senyum penuh kebahagiaan pada rentetan kata dan kalimat yang daritadi ia tulis dalam sebuah kertas putih, kertas itu dipenuhi coretan tinta bercampur peluh keringat diatasnya. Tempat sampah dipojok ruangan pun tak luput dari perhatiannya, dipenuhi beberapa botol minuman dan banyak kertas yang sudah diremas sehingga menjadi bola-bola kertas.

"Hah... akhirnya, _ini_ jadi juga. Semoga _dia_ menyukainya" ucap sang namja mengembangkan senyumnya lagi yang membuatnya lebih tampan.

Namja tadi terdengar bergumam kecil, mencoba melantunkan tiap kata dan kalimat dalam kertas yang dipegangnya. Mencoba menciptakan melodi yang tepat agar hasil coretan yang dibuatnya dapat disebut menjadi sebuah lagu... lagu yang indah. Semoga.

"Ah! Aku masih harus menyelesaikan satu lagu untuk artis baru itu. Untung saja aku tak lupa. Gara-gara _dia_ aku jadi lupa pekerjaanku" gunamnya merasa konyol, ia adalah seorang komposer lagu untuk artis tempat ia bekerja bukannya seorang pujangga pencipta syair untuk orang yang spesial untuknya.

"Tae, semangat! Kau pasti bisa! Fighting!" ucapnya menyemangati diri sendiri. Ia sudah selesai dengan karya spesialnya. Ia harus siap-siap juga untuk seseorang spesialnya.

.

TBC

.

.

Nggk mau cuap panjang lebar, makasih buat semua yang masih setia baca fic gaje ini. Maaf kalo makin lama ceritanya makin gaje.

Yang review, fav sama follow pastinya terbaik! Siders? No problem...

 _Ok, last..._

 _With Love,_ Rahma


	11. 11 PREPARED

~ICE CREAM MIRACLE~

Main Cast : KNJ/KSJ/KTH/JJK of BTS

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Drama

Lenght : 11 of ...

Summary : Just two story of miracle and a ice cream

Disclaimer : FF is mine. Ini murni dari otak gajeku, tapi aku pinjem nama member BTS aja biar tokoh dalam FF ini bisa teridentifikasi /apasih/

WARNING!

GS! CRACK! Typo(s)! DLDR!

Backsound : iKON – My Type #cumansaran

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tampak sepasang kekasih sedang menaiki tangga sebuah gedung agensi yang cukup besar. Sang yeoja menggelantungkan dirinya manja pada sang kekasih. Si namja pun hanya bisa tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan kekasih cantiknya ini. Seharusnya kekasih cantiknya ini harus bekerja sekarang, namun karena beralasan ingin mengurusnya sepanjang hari maka si namja blonde itu hanya bisa menghela napas. Apa memangnya yang bisa ia lakukan jika si cantik sudah memohon dengan aegyo yang membuatnya makin imut. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dan meng'iya'kan saja.

"Chagiya... apakah kau benar tak apa bolos bekerja seperti ini?" kata si namja blonde memandang ke arah bawah dan menatap kekasihnya yang masih bergelayut manja dilengannya.

"Aishh... apa kau tak suka aku ingin mengurusmu sepanjang hari? Apa kau merasa terganggu? Uhh..." si cantik merajuk dan memajukan bibirnya lucu, menghentikan langkahnya menaiki tangga.

"Bu-bukan begitu... maksudku, kau tak perlu repot menjagaku sepanjang hari jika itu mengganggu pekerjaanmu, aku tak ingin merepotkanmu..." jelas si blonde gelagapan. Kekasihnya ini jika sudah merajuk dan salah paham pasti akan sangat membingungkan.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak! Pokoknya aku akan mengurusmu seharian, aku akan buatkan makanan spesial dan aku akan rapikan apartemenmu yang seperti gudang barang elektronik itu"

"Hm... baiklah terserahmu saja"

Kalau sudah seperti ini, memang lebih baik dirinya mengalah. Tidak baik juga memaksa orang yang kau cintai. Namjoon-si namja blonde- sebenarnya juga tak keberatan jika sang kekasih ingin mengurusnya sepanjang hari. Malah ia dengan senang hati menerimanya bahkan jika itu setiap hari, tapi kembali lagi, Namjoon itu seorang yang intelek dan gila kerja, bekerja adalah bagian dari hidupnya dan ia bahkan tidak pernah ijin bekerja jika memang badannya tidak benar-benar sakit parah.

Namun kekasihnya yang satu ini mempunyai pendangan berbeda tentang kerja, baginya kerja itu sesuatu yang dilakukan dengan hati senang dan ikhlas, jika tak ingin bekerja maka jangan bekerja dan bersenang-senaglah, saat kau sudah menemukan keinginanmu lagi untuk bekerja, maka kembalilah bekerja dengan hati yang senang. Intinya kerja itu sebuah kesenangan.

.

Saat sudah sampai dilantai dua didepan sebuah pintu bertuliskan COMPOSER, kedua sejoli itu berhenti seketika saat tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang namja tinggi tampan bersurai orange dengan balutan _t-shirt_ putih polos, _jeans_ panjang santai dengan sedikit robekan disalah satu lututnya, jaket kulit yang nampak tebal dan membuat si namja terlihat lebih _cool_ dan _manly_. Tak lupa ujung kaki jenjangnya dilapisi Converse hitam _casual_ senada dengan jaketnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang akan membuat semua yeoja bertekuk lutut padanya *berikan pengecualian pada Kim Seokjin*

Penampilan yang terkesan simple dan mempesona. Ditambah gitar akustik yang terkalung rapi di bahu kiri menyilang sampai ke pinggul bagian kanannya. Semua pasti berpikir ia adalah artis muda berbakat dengan suara yang merdu sedang bersiap untuk membawakan sebuah lagu spesial dengan iringan gitar akustik didepan fansnya.

"Hai, Namjoon Hyung, Seokjin" sapa si pemuda bersurai orange ceria.

"Tae... Wow! Kau terlihat menakjubkan. Mau pergi kemana memangnya?" tanya Seokjin yang masih memandang Taehyung bingung sekaligus takjub. Tak biasanya sahabat kekasihnya ini berpenampilan seperti ini, walau terkesan simple tapi Taehyung sangat wangi tercium dari aroma parfum maskulinnya.

Biasanya Taehyung selalu cuek dengan penampilannya, bahkan terkesan asal-asalan jika memakai baju dan itu sama seperti Namjoon dulu-sebelum berpacaran dengan Seokjin-. Namun sekarang Seokjin selalu menegur cara berpakaian Namjoon dan akan mengkritiknya jika masih terlihat berantakan. Apakah Taehyung juga menemukan yeoja yang disukainya? Atau malah ia sedang bersiap untuk pergi berkencan? Entahlah. Seokjin pikir ini adalah perubahan yang sangat baik.

"A-ah... itu aku... aku ingin ke-"

"Dia ingin menemui takdirnya. Menyatakan apa yang dia rasakan pada seseorang yang membuatnya tergla-gila akhir-akhir ini" tukas Namjoon memotong perkataan Taehyung yang terbata-bata karena canggung.

"Oh... kau ingin menyatakan cinta. Lalu gitar? Oh! Jangan bilang dengan sebuah lagu. Aigoo... itu pasti sangat indah. Aku yakin yeoja yang kau sukai itu tak akan bisa menolak pernyataanmu" Seokjin memberikan pujian dan harapan doanya pada Taehyung. Berharap kisah cintanya juga berakhir bahagia seperti dirinya dan Namjoon.

"Semoga berhasil, Tae-ah..."

"Gumawo, Hyung, Seokjin-ah. Baiklah aku pergi dulu" ujar Taehyung melesat menuruni tangga dan menuju tempat parkir untuk mengambil motornya, melaju santai menuju tempat tujuannya. Menuju cintanya...

.

TBC

.

.

Ok! Fast update /yeay/

Aku bayar ke-sedikitan chap 10 /ya walaupun ttp kurang panjang/ yang jelas ini lebih panjang dan semoga suka.

 _Thank's for always waiting and reading this absurd story._

 _Thank's for review, fav and follow my story, always do that. That make me better_ /sweetsmilebysuga/

 _The last..._

 _With Love,_ Rahma


	12. 12 IT'S PROBLEM

~ICE CREAM MIRACLE~

Main Cast : KNJ/KSJ/KTH/JJK of BTS

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Drama

Lenght : 12 of ...

Summary : Just two story of miracle and a ice cream

Disclaimer : FF is mine. Ini murni dari otak gajeku, tapi aku pinjem nama member BTS aja biar tokoh dalam FF ini bisa teridentifikasi /apasih/

WARNING!

GS! CRACK! Typo(s)! DLDR!

Backsound : iKON – My Type #cumansaran

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon dan Seokjin telah sampai di apartemen Namjoon yang tidak terlalu jauh dari agensi tempatnya bekerja. Tadi mereka mampir ke gedung agensi Big Hit untuk mengambil buku lagu milik Namjoon dan bertemu dengan Taehyung yang nampak sedang bersiap untuk urusan _berjuang-mendapatkan-cinta-sejatinya._

Namjoon sedang duduk di sebuah sofa yang cukup besar di ruang tengah apartementnya. Menggenggam buku lagu yang tadi ia ambil dan sebuah bolpoint terselip diantara dua belah bibir tebalnya. Kepalanya menengadah keatas memikirkan deretan lirik lagu beserta melodi yang pas untuk lagu yang akan diciptakannya. Mencoba mengumpulkan inspirasi dan ide yang akan disulap menjadi susunan nada lagu yang indah jika didengar dengan suara merdu sang penyanyi.

Saat sedang serius memikirkan liriknya, Namjoon terkejut dengan sofa sebelahnya yang terasa bergerak pertanda ada orang yang baru saja duduk di sofa itu. Seokjin yang tadi asyik sendiri didapur setelah acara bersih-bersihnya di apartement Namjoon, sekarang sudah menyandarkan kepalanya kedada Namjoon dan membuat Namjoon tersentak sehingga menjatuhkan buku lagu dan bolpointnya. Selagi Namjoon ingin protes dan membuka mulutnya, Seokjin langsung berkata memecah keheningan.

"Namjoonie~ Apa pekerjaanmu masih banyak?" tanyanya manja masih dengan posisi kepalanya digerak-gerakan kecil membuat Namjoon gemas dibuatnya.

"Em... ya, memang kenapa chagi?" jawab Namjoon bingung, tak biasanya Seokjin tiba-tiba menghentikan acara masaknya hanya untuk bermanja-manjaan seperti ini.

"Apa masih sangat banyak?"

"Ya, mungkin, memang ada apa? Ada yang kau butuhkan? Apa persediaan dikulkasku habis? Apa kau ingin membeli beberapa bahan makanan yang kau inginkan?" tanya Namjoon panjang lebar.

"Ani... aku hanya membuat nasi goreng kimchi kesukaanmu dan semua bahannya tersedia di kulkasmu"

"Lalu ada apa? Apa kau sudah selesai memasak?"

"Sudah, akan kubawakan masakannya kemari..."

Seokjin melepaskan pelukannya pada Namjoon dan menegakkan tubuhnya menghadap Namjoon dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat dibaca.

Pantas saja kekasih cantiknya ini mau repot-repot bermanja-manjaan dengannya, ternyata hasil karya-masakan-nya sudah jadi.

"... tapi dengan satu syarat. Kau harus buatkan lagu dulu untukku"

"Mwo?!" Namjoon refleks mengernyit bingung dan menatap Seokjin menyelidik. Ada apa dengan bidadarinya ini?

"Eumm... Tae saja menyatakan cinta dengan sebuah lagu, jadi tak masalahkan jika aku meminta itu pada seseorang yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihku kan?" ujar Seokjin mengulum bibirnya gugup.

"Aigoo... jadi karena itu princessku ini manja, baiklah, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan lagu ini dulu. Ini harus selesai lusa dan masih kurang 60%. Aku harap kau bisa menunggu, chagiya..." kata Namjoon menatap lekat Seokjin di hadapannya.

"Baiklah..."

Semburat merah sukses muncul dikedua pipi manis Seokjin. Namjoon memang yang paling bisa membuat pipi Seokjin terasa menghangat, ia tak pernah menolak keinginan Seokjin walau itu terkesan aneh. Selama Namjoon masih bisa melakukannya, maka apapun pasti ia lakuakan untuk Seokjin asal yeojanya itu tak bersedih.

"Katanya kau mau mengurusku sepanjang hari, tapi kenapa kau biarkan perut kekasihmu yang tampan ini mulai berdendang ria"

"I-iya... Tapi ada satu lagi..."

Namjoon mngernyit lagi. Apa lagi yang diinginkan princessnya ini?

"Ha?! Apa lagi?"

"Umm... siapa yang Tae sukai? Dari tadi aku ingin menanyakannya padamu tapi kau tampak sibuk sekali. Pasti yeoja itu orang yang spesial ya?"

"Iya. Aku yakin itu yeoja paling spesial dihidup Taehyung, begitu pula denganmu yeoja spesial dihidupku"

Kata _chessy_ Namjoon lagi-lagi membuat Seokjin bersemu, membuatnya memukul lengan kekasih berlabel raja kata-kata _chessy_ kesayangannya.

"Apaan sih... Aku serius, siapa nama yeoja yang disukai Tae itu?"

"Dia adikmu, Jeon Jungkook"

"MWO?!"

Mata Seokjin membulat sempurna, nama adik tersayangnya yang tersebut oleh Namjoon secara sempurna berhasil menohok hatinya dibagian terdalam. Apa Seokjin tak salah dengar? Apa Namjoon mengatakan Kim Taehyung menyukai Jeon Jungkook? Adik imut bergigi keinci kesayangannyan itu?

Oh tidak! Tapi jika memang benar begitu, berarti... berarti...

Ia tak bisa membayangkannya.

"Kenapa? Ada apa, chagi? Kenapa kau memasang ekspresi kaget berlebihan seperti itu?"

Namjoon masih memandang intens Seokjin yang tampak gelisah dan kaget setengah mati.

"Ta-tapi... Jung-jung... kook..."

.

TBC

.

.

Udah mulai ada problem2nya gitu... /jeng jeng jeng/apasih/plak/

.

Bikin penasaran nggk sih? Aku jujur buat ini bener2 nggk nge-feel. Maafin ya~ /pasang puppy eyes-nya chim2/

Sekali abal, tetep abal! Itu motto ff ini kubuat /hehe.../slap!/

Semoga masih ada yang mau stay deh sama #ffabal2016 ini. Aku sih ngarepnya, masih ada yang mau ninggalin jejak barang sepatah 2patah kata gituhhh... tapi klo nggk ya nggk papa sih, aku mah bisa apa /nangis dipelukan tae2/

Oke, tinggalkan ke-baper-an aku yang sangat tak berfaedah itu. Buat yang masih stay, kasih review, fav sama follow pokoknya Luv u pul deh...

 _Last..._

 _With Love,_ Rahma


	13. 13 BRIC-A-BRAC

~ICE CREAM MIRACLE~

Main Cast : KNJ/KSJ/KTH/JJK of BTS

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Drama

Lenght : 13 of ...

Summary : Just two story of miracle and a ice cream

Disclaimer : FF is mine. Ini murni dari otak gajeku, tapi aku pinjem nama member BTS aja biar tokoh dalam FF ini bisa teridentifikasi /apasih/

WARNING!

GS! CRACK! Typo(s)! DLDR!

Backsound : iKON – My Type #cumansaran

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung sudah sampai didepan kedai ICE CREAM MIRACLE. Ia menepikan motor _sport_ -nya, melepas helm berwarna hitam bercorak _rock 'n roll_ yang sewarna dengan motor kesayangannya itu. Berdiri tegak dan sedikit membenarkan posisi gitar akustinya yang sedikit berantakan. Menyisir tipis surai orange cerahnya dan menghentakan beberapa kali Converse hitam _casual_ -nya. Menarik kedalam jaket kulit tebal yang terlihat mahal itu agar lebih pas dan menempel di tubuh atletis nan tingginya. Mengenggam erat buku lagunya. Mengibaskan salah satu tangannya sambil menghela napas, bersiap-siap untuk sebuah awal dari perjalanan cintanya.

Disini, ia bertemu sang pujaan hati, melihatnya melayani dengan ramah beberapa pelanggan dengan senyum yang berkembang diwajahnya, sepasang gigi kelinci lucu yang selalu menyertai senyumannya membuat wajah damai darinya terkesan imut dan lucu. Karena melihatnya tersenyum malu-malu, membuat hati Taehyung berdetak kencang dan membuat pikirannya terpenuhi oleh yeoja itu. Pekerjaan menciptakan lagu yang semula adalah kebiasaannya berubah menjadi memikirkan wajah imut yeoja itu.

Semua sudah berjalan seminggu dan semenjak waktu itu Taehyung selalu menuangkan bayangan yeoja pujaan hatinya dan gejolak membara di hatinya dalam selembar kertas yang dibiarkan tercoret oleh pena yang menari-nari diatasnya. Menulis lirik demi lirik yang akhirnya tersusun menjadi sebuah lagu indah dengan melodi spesial, berisi gambaran tentang perasaannya pada seseorang yang amat spesial, kecantikannya, keimutannya, keluguannya, kecanggunggannya, semua apapun yang ada dalam diri yeoja itu sangat menarik perhatiannya.

Dia harus berterima kasih pada hyung _kesayangannya_ itu yang telah membawanya pada kenyataan ini, membawanya pada sebuah tempat yang sempat dimakinya, membawanya pada tempat yang telah berhasil membuka hatinya, membawanya pada seorang yang sangat ia sukai, sayangi dan cintai. Seorang Jeon Jungkook.

.

KREKKK... PYARRR!

Itu suara apa?

Kenapa seperti sesuatu yang pecah?

Apa sebuah keramik kaca mahal yang jatuh?

Pasti barang yang berharga.

Benarkah? Bahkan mungkin membuat orang yang melihatnya hanya bisa menatap kasihan dan ikut dalam kesedihannya.

OH!

Itu suara hati Taehyung! Ya! Hati Kim Taehyung yang retak dan pecah berkeping-keping.

Taehyung membeku ditempat tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Pikirannya BLANK. Ia tak ingat apa-apa. Ia tak merasakan apapun.

Entahlah... apa yang terjadi tadi?

.

TBC

.

.

Nah loh... kok...

.

Udah ketebak belum cerita kedepannya? Bikin penasaran nggk?

Hehe... mian~ makin lama makin gaje aja ini ff /sungkem/

.

Pokoknya makasih buat yang selalu setia sama fic ini. Yang udah ninggalin review, fav sama follow makasih banyak juga.

 **Review aku bales lewat PM**

.

 _And the last..._

 _With Love,_ Rahma.


	14. 14 WHAT A STUPID!

~ICE CREAM MIRACLE~

Main Cast : KNJ/KSJ/KTH/JJK of BTS

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Drama

Lenght : 13 of ...

Summary : Just two story of miracle and a ice cream

Disclaimer : FF is mine. Ini murni dari otak gajeku, tapi aku pinjem nama member BTS aja biar tokoh dalam FF ini bisa teridentifikasi /apasih/

WARNING!

GS! CRACK! Typo(s)! DLDR!

Backsound : iKON – My Type #cumansaran

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seingatnya... tadi ia berada di sebuah tempat yang sering disebut kedai bertuliskan 'ICE CREAM MIRACLE' memakai kaos putih polos dan balutan jaket kulitnya. Kaki jenjangnya dilapisi _jeans_ panjang santai dengan sedikit sobek dilututnya serta sepatu Converse hitam _simple_ miliknya. Oh! Jangan lupakan ia juga membawa gitar akustik yang digantung manis di bahu lebarnya dan buku lagu yang ia genggam erat.

Saat ia ingin memasuki kedai ice cream itu ada sesuatu yang _mengganggu_ , tapi ia abaikan dan ia langsung menatap mantap kedai ice cream didepannya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya untuk yang kesekian kali dan bersiap memasuki kedai. Menguji keberuntungannya, menguji perasaannya, menguji keajaiban. Keajaiban kedai ICE CREAM MIRACLE. Menguji keajaiban yang sama seperti yang didapat Namjoon dan Seokjin. Menguji sebuah keajaiban cinta.

Tapi...

Saat tangannya yang kekar memegang gagang pintu kedai itu, tiba-tiba matanya melihat sosok, bukan! Dua sosok makhluk yang sedang berciuman mesra, penuh perasaan dan disertai sedikit lumatan halus didalamnya.

Sebentar, apa matanya salah lihat? Apa tiba-tiba matanya menjadi minus 6 atau 7 atau 8 atau...? Apa sekarang ia sedang berada di dalam bioskop, menonton film _romance_ yang diperankan oleh yeoja yang ia sukai dengan seorang namja kekar berisi, berambut hitam legam dan berkulit rada tan?

Oh... ini seperti mimpi. Mimpi paling buruk dalam hidupnya. Yang menghancukan hatinya sampai ke titik paling dalam, telah mengobrak-abrik perasaannya menjadi berantakan dan menelan sebuah keajaiban ke dalam perut bumi.

Taehyung melepaskan buku lagu dalam genggaman tangannya, jika yang dihadapannya bukan mimpi, maka apa gunanya lagi sebuah deret nada bermelodi indah yang ia buat dengan menghabiskan satu minggunya yang berat kekurangan tidur dan makan yang cukup? Apa gunanya?! Apa?! Tak ada!

"Jeon Jungkook..." ucap Taehyung lirih hampir tak bisa didengar bahkan oleh telinganya sendiri. Masih dalam mode _blank_ -nya. Otaknya sedang merespon apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Jungkook-yeoja yang ia sukai, sayangi dan cintai- sedang berciuman. Ingat! . . dengan namja berkemeja merah hati dan memakai celana putih, tak lupa Converse merah menyalanya yang tersemat dikaki namja itu dengan eloknya.

 _"_ _Siapa namja itu?"_ pikir Taehyung dalam diamnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, chagi? Apa kau baik? Apa kau siap untuk menjadi istriku? Apa kau sudah memilih gaun pengantinmu nanti? Apa kau sudah menyiapkan segalanya?" ucap namja berambut hitam legam dengan bersemangat sambil mengusap surai lembut Jungkook dengan sayang.

Terdengar seperti proklamasi atas kepemilikan seorang Jeon Jungkook bagi Park Jimin.

"Ne, Jimin Oppa, aku sudah persiapkan semuanya. Apa pekerjaan oppa sudah selesai?" tanya Jungkook perhatian pada namjanya itu.

Cih! Taehyung tak mau lagi mendengarkannya. Tentang Jungkook dan calon suaminya? Tunangannya? Namjacingunya? atau apalah itu. Taehyung benar-benar tak ingin peduli. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah ditelan dalam-dalam keperut bumi atau menghabiskan waktunya dengan menegak puluhan botol vodka. Intinya ia ingin _mati_ sekarang.

Rasanya perih dan sakit. Hatinya sakit tapi tak berdarah. Hatinya perih tapi tak menangis. Apa ini yang namanya SAKIT HATI? Jika iya, Taehyung rela memohon pada Tuhan dengan ke Gereja setiap hari untuk memohon agar ia tak lagi megalami hal yang dinamakan sakit hati ini. Rasanya sungguh membuatnya ingin merobohkan gedung pencakar langit di seluruh Seoul dengan kekuatan Hulk-nya.

Ia jadi teringat...

"Jadi ini yang dimaksud Namjoon hyung..."

.

TBC

.

.

Annyeong~ readers-nim /krik2/

Mian aku update lama, tapi semoga masih ada yg nunggu deh.

Ini aku udah perjelas apa sih yg terjadi sampe2 hati tae bric-a-brac gitu.

makasih buat yg masih setia baca sama kasih review, fav and follow.

Buat kakak **Jeon Hyukie** makasih bgt, rajin bgt review-nya.

bales review:

 **emma : ya, kak, aku juga suka bgt klo tae rambutnya orange, ganteng-ganteng greget gitu. ini udah dilanjut, kak, semoga suka~ Makasih review-nya kak.**

 **.**

 _Ok, the last..._

 _With Love,_ Rahma Fani


	15. 15 VERY IMPORTANT

~ICE CREAM MIRACLE~

Main Cast : KNJ/KSJ/KTH/JJK of BTS

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Drama

Lenght : 15 of ...

Summary : Just two story of miracle and a ice cream

Disclaimer : FF is mine. Ini murni dari otak gajeku, tapi aku pinjem nama member BTS aja biar tokoh dalam FF ini bisa teridentifikasi /apasih/

WARNING!

GS! CRACK! Typo(s)! DLDR!

Backsound : iKON – My Type #cumansaran

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menyadari tadi hyungnya itu menghubungi sebelum ia memasuki kedai dan disebut Taehyung dengan _mengganggu._

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Haruman neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon

Haruman neowa naega sonjabeul su itdamyeon *anggap nada dering ponsel*

Taehyung merogoh saku jeansnya dengan malas dan jengah. Ia pikir pasti manajer artis baru itu yang menelponnya, menyuruh agar lagu untuk artis itu cepat diselesaikan oleh Taehyung. Huh... sangat mengganggu! Membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi untuk bersiap-siap memasuki kedai ICE CREAM MIRACLE.

Taehyung mengernyit bingung saat melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya.

"Mwoya, Hyungieee?" Taehyung menggeram dan mendekatkan ponsel pintarnya pada telinga _sexy_ -nya. *author berlebihan*

"Yeoboseyo-"

"Tae-ah... apa kau sudah sampai di kedai itu? Apa kau sudah bertemu Jungkook? Apa-" Namjoon langsung menjawab dengan cepat dan menyertakan pertanyaan berderet yang membuat Taehyung bingung.

"Hyung! Ya! Mwoya ige?! Kenapa menelpon tiba-tiba? Mengganngu saja!" timpal Taehyung berjengit tak suka pada si penelpon di sebrang sana yang dianggapnya sangat berisik.

"Aish... Tae-ah dengarkan aku. Apa kau sudah di kedai itu?"

"Ya, hyung, sudah dan aku ingin masuk kesana jika saja kau tidak menelpon sekarang"

Taehyung benar-benar tak mengerti dengan hyungnya ini. Menelpon disaat yang tidak cepat dengan suara tergesa dan memburu. Biasanya ada yang sangat mendesak dan penting.

"I-itu... Jung-jungkoo-ok...sudah... namjachingu... aish! Jinja! Tae-ah, eottokkeh?!" Namjoon juga bingung dengan apa yang ucapkannya, ia hanya ingin _menyampaikannya_ sebelum terlambat.

"Apa?! Kau bicara apa, hyung?"

"Jung-kook... namja... sudah... namjachingu... itulhooo..."

Apa yang dibicarakan Namjoon? Jungkook, namjachingu dan Taehyung. Oh! Taehyung langsung mengambil kesimpulan dari apa yang dikatakan Namjoon.

 _"_ _Apa kau sudah jadi namjachingu Jungkook? Ah! Iya, pasti itu!"_ simpul Taehyung cepat.

"Iya, hyung, pasti, sudah dulu ya... aku akan bersiap"

"Bukan, Tae... itu, Jungkook sudah pu-"

PIP PIP *bayangkan sambungan telpon yang terputus*

Taehyung sudah tak mau lagi berlama-lama di depan kedai, ia ingin masuk, menyatakan perasaannya, menyanyikan lagu spesial ciptaannya dan menyelesaikan semuanya dengan akhir yang _happy ending._

.

"Shit! Sial! Fuck! Damn it! Brengsek! Bodoh! Pabbo! Tae-ah..." umpat Namjoon disebrang telepon yang tentu saja tak didengar Taehyung karena telpon telah terputus. Namun semua _dirty talk_ Namjoon tadi dapat didengar jelas oleh Seokjin yang masih duduk di sofa apartement Namjoon dengan menggigit bibirnya dan air matapun telah menyertai mata indahnya.

 _"_ _Namjoonie~ se-sebenarnya... jungkook... su-sudah punya namja... namjachingu. Ba-bahkan mereka akan menikah minggu depan. Hari ini Jimin... namjachingu Jungkook itu, akan ke kedai untuk menjemputnya"_ kata-kata Seokjin beberapa menit lalu dan langsung membuat Namjoon segera menelpon Taehyung.

.

Taehyung mengabaikan nada suara Namjoon yang tampak khawatir tadi saat menelpon, ia segera memegang kenop pintu kedai dan ingin membukanya...

Sampai...

KREKKK... PYARRR!

Itu suara apa?

Kenapa seperti benda yang pecah?

Apa sebuah keramik kaca mahal dari Gwangju yang jatuh?

Pasti barang yang berharga?

Benarkah? Bahkan mungkin membuat orang yang melihatnya hanya bisa menatap kasihan dan ikut dalam kesedihannya.

OH!

Itu suara hati Taehyung! Ya! Hati Kim Taehyung yang retak dan becah berkeping-keping.

"Jadi ini yang dimaksud Namjoon hyung..."

 _'_ _Sebenarnya Jungkook sudah punya namjachingu. Bukan! Bahkan mereka akan menikah sebentar lagi'_ Taehyung tersenyum miris.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

 **CHAP SELANJUTNYA CHAP TERAKHIR!**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC

.

.

Double Update/yeay/

.

Ini masalahnya diperjelas.

Ok! Tinggal nunggu aja gimana nasibnya tae2. Ttp sama jungkook ato... –tunggu aja deh!

Tapi klo cinta sejati harusnya ttp bersatu dong yakan? /kode/

Segini aja ya~

 _Last,_

 _With Love,_ Rahma Fani


	16. FINAL CHAP : REAL MIRACLE

~ICE CREAM MIRACLE~

Main Cast : KNJ/KSJ/KTH/JJK of BTS

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Drama

Lenght : 16 of 16

Summary : Just two story of miracle and a ice cream

Disclaimer : FF is mine. Ini murni dari otak gajeku, tapi aku pinjem nama member BTS aja biar tokoh dalam FF ini bisa teridentifikasi /apasih/

WARNING!

GS! CRACK! Typo(s)! DLDR!

Backsound : iKON – My Type #cumansaran

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Buku lagu Taehyung entah terbawa angin kemana. Setelah menjatuhkannya, Taehyung hanya berupaya untuk memastikan apakah matanya tak salah melihat kejadian _itu_.

Tak terasa buku itu terbawa sampai kekaki seseorang yang berada tak jauh dari Taehyung, tak jauh dari kedai itu. Angin yang tak terlalu kencang saat ini membuat buku itu hanya terjatuh dan menggelinding kecil kesisi jalan aspal depan kedai ICE CREAM MIRACLE.

Yeoja yang menemukan ada sesuatu yang mengganggu jalannya pun, mengambil buku itu.

 _"_ _Uh? Sebuah buku? Siapa?"_ batin si yeoja.

Si yeoja menengok ke kanan dan kiri mencari siapa kiranya pemilik buku _note_ ukuran sedang dengan cover balutan sampul yang terbuat dari kulit dengan warna coklat kalem. Simple dan menarik. _'Pasti namja'_

Yeoja tadi jadi bersemu sendiri memikirkan itu, ia lalu membuka bukunya dan melihat ada huruf hangul besar yang terbaca 'KIM TAE HYUNG'. Yeoja itu makin penasaran, ia buka lagi halaman bukunya dan menemukan deretan kata dan kalimat yang terlihat... indah. Oh! Ia lupa sesuatu. Privasi!

"OMO! Aigoo... aku jadi kelewatan begini. Ini kan bukan punyaku. Aku harus cari yang bernama Kim Taehyung. Ini pasti berharga baginya" ucap yeoja itu. Sungguh polos dan lugu.

Yeoja tadi melihat ada seorang namja yang berdiri di kedai _favorite_ -nya. Namja itu yang seminggu lalu dilihat didalam kedai itu dan mulai menarik perhatiannya saat ia melihatnya pertama kali. Jantungnya mulai berpacu cepat. Yeoja tadi menarik napasnya mendekati namja itu dan mencoba menanyakan tentang buku yang dipegangnya.

"Eumm... maaf, apa anda yang bernama Kim Taehyung?"

Namja itu tersadar dan segera melirik kearah suara yang menyebut namanya. Sungguh tak tau waktu! Namja itu sedang sakit parah kalau ingin tau! Sedang sakit hati!

Merasa tak direspon dengan baik, yeoja tadi tersenyum manis dan bertanya lagi dengan lembut

"Mmm... maaf apa anda yang bernama Kim Taehyung"

"Ya-"

Taehyung terperangah. Apa-apaan ini? Senyuman itu? Sikapnya? Wajahnya? Dan...

"Oh, jadi anda Kim Taehyung-ssi. Maaf saya tidak bermaksud lancang, tapi saya temukan buku ini terjatuh dijalanan dan membukanya untuk mengetahui siapa pemiliknya" yeoja tadi dengan sopan menyodorkan buku pada Taehyung.

"Oh... gumawo, Jeon-Jeong-Guk" ucap Taehyung mengeja name tag yeoja itu. Taehyung pikir yeoja didepannya ini pasti lebih muda darinya karena seragam yang dikenakannya adalah seragam Seoul Senior High School. Jeongguk memerah samar disebut namanya oleh orang yang selama seminggu ini menarik hatinya.

"Hihihi... cheonmaneyo" Jungkook terkekeh malu-malu menampilkan gigi kelincinya.

 _"_ _imutnya... aigoo"_ batin Taehyung.

"Ini untukmu saja, Jeongguk-ah..."

Setelah menerima buku lagunya dari Jeongguk yang tadi dijatuhkannya-yang terjatuh karena kejadian tadi- Taehyung memberikannya kembali pada Jeongguk. Taehyung pikir lirik lagu yang ia buat juga cocok dengan Jeongguk.

Cantik, imut, polos, lugu, sopan sungguh membuat Taehyung berpikir tentang Jeongguk adalah jiplakan Jungkook. Oh tidak! Taehyung jadi memikirkan orang yang sudah meremukkan hatinya tadi. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali terfokus pada yeoja dihadapannya.

"Apa kau tak mau? Ini untukmu..." ujar Taehyung masih menyodorkan buku lagunya didepan wajah Jeongguk.

"Jinjjayo, Taehyung-ssi?"

Jeongguk menerima buku itu dan tersenyum tersipu malu. Harapannya selama seminggu ini jadi kenyataan. Bisa berdekatan dengan 'Pangeran Tampan' impiannya.

"Ya. Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel memuakkan itu. Tae Oppa pasti lebih baik" usul atau lebih tepatnya permintaan Taehyung lagi-lagi membuat Jeongguk memerah sampai telinganya.

 _"_ _Tae Oppa. Oh, rasanya jantungku ingin berlari keluar"_ pikir Jeongguk merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu melayang diperutnya dan jantungnya yang sudah berdetak seperti genderang perang.

"Aigoo... kau benar-benar tipe anak SMA yang polos dan lugu. Aku suka itu! Suaramu juga lembut, pasti bagus saat bernyanyi. Ayo nyanyikan lagu dibuku itu. Kuiringi dengan gitarku" ajak Taehyung membuat Jeongguk hanya bisa mengangguk polos.

 _"_ _Cantik, imut dan polos. Menarik. Kuharap yang kali ini benar-benar akan happy ending. Ini pasti takdirku"_ batin Taehyung tersenyum bahagia.

Berbahagialah kau Jeon Jeongguk karena keajaiban telah membawa Pangeran Tampan-mu membuka hatinya lagi yang tadi sempat tertutup dan hancur.

 _"_ _Tampan, tinggi dan berbakat. Sangat menarik. Cuaca yang bagus menambah indah suasana. Aku tidak akan melupakan hari ini dalam hidupku. Didepan kedai favorite-ku. Kedai ICE CREAM MIRACLE"_ batin Jeongguk sangat merasa bahagia dan beruntung.

Bersyukurlah kau Kim Taehyung karena keajaiban telah membawa seorang malaikat cantik nan polos kehadapanmu dan siap untuk memperbaiki hatimu, menempelkannya lagi dengan kasih sayang dan menghapus lukamu dengan limpahan cinta.

.

.

.

KEAJAIBAN adalah saat kita mendapat sesuatu yang kita INGINKAN. Namun, terkadang KEAJAIBAN itu hanya memerlukan sesuatu yang kita BUTUHKAN.

Kim Namjoon menginginkan Kim Seokjin dan mendapatkannya. Itu keajaiban yang indah dan berjalan sesuai dengan rencana.

Kim Taehyung menginginkan Jeon Jungkook dan tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya. Itu buruk dan berjalan tidak sesuai rencana, namun... Keajaiban tetap membuatnya indah karena Taehyung bisa mendapatkan apa yang dibutuhkannya. Yang mampu menjadi penyembuh bagi hatinya. Seorang Jeon Jeongguk.

KEAJAIBAN ITU SIMPLE. Disebuah tempat, sederhana, dan membahagiakan pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

KKEUT!

.

.

Yeay! Yeay! /kibar2 kolor sponbobnya kuki/

.

Abaikan tuh _kata-mutiara-yang-tidak-seindah-mutiara_ diatas.

Akhirnya, nih ff absurd kelar juga. Masih ada yang nunggu kan? /semoga deh~/

Nggk perlu banyak cuap lagi pokoknya makasih buat yg udah review, fav sama follow apalagi yang masih setia nunggu.

Maaf klo endingnya bener2 absurd dan nggk sesuai harapan. Jeongmal mianhae~

Tetep support uri bangtan pokoknya. Btw aku lagi kena virus Jimined nih, aku bener2 lagi tergila2 sama chim2. Klo merasa ada yang kena virus semacam ini berarti aku nggk gesrek(?) sendiri. #adatemenGESREK

 **BIG THANK'S TO:**

 **Aiko Vallery/RonaTan/cooking seokjin/Kimi KrisHo/Sabrina Putri/Sweety-kookie/Jeon Hyukie/emma(GUEST)/Lilis376**

 **.**

 **With Love, Rahma.**


End file.
